Love At First Sight Fact or Opinion?
by Sadistic Evil Angel
Summary: Authors Note: I have made my story over and now it has chapter 1 and 2 combined for all the people that has read it. I met this homeless little girl and took her in as my own and this guy comes a long could this mean more than a one night stand or more?


**Hi everyone I decided to start over my story since I couldn't get to my other and combine both chapters I did so... Enjoy! :P**

* * *

A stormy night like this always gives me the creeps. Thunder roaring, lightning smashing, and rain flooding ,I knew I should've listened to Ino A.K.A Pig. F_lashback... "Sakura you're going to get wet up if you don't come with us." Ino said. I rolled my eyes "Look Ino I know your trying to help ,but seriously I can make it on my own." I said walking in the other direction. Ino stared at my back and shook her head. End of flashback. _I sat over by a wall since I knew it was no point of continuing with a storm like this,I took a Hershey bar out and began to nibble on it while watching the storm destroy everything in it's path. Once I finished eating the chocolate I sighed ,I was drenched in cold ,wet rain.

Since I knew it was no hope of getting home tonight I decided to sleep there on the cold hard wet ground. I moaned of lack of sleep ,once I woke up and stretched away the stiff pain in my back. I looked around ,only to see a wet disaster ,it looked horrible and how I made it through the night I will never know. I felt a tug on my shirt ,once I looked down I seen a girl about 5 years old looking up at me with big ,gorgeous onyx eyes. "Food please." the girl said softly. I nearly burst into tears at the sight of her pleading face ,she had ragged old clothes ,a hole in her shoe and her hair looked like a lions mane. "Ummm..." I searched in my bag for food and found a half pack of Skittles I had earlier. "Here." I said gently ,her eyes looked at me in a way no other eyes would. "Thank you." she mumbled and grabbed a handful of Skittles.

I watched her finish the last of the sweet candy and suck on her fingers ,I then decided to ask her name. She looked shy and scared ,but nonetheless told me. "Oh Miyuki such a pretty name." I said. She looked down and blushed slightly ,I held her chin up and looked her in the eyes ,her eyes gleamed in shock. I took a quick breath "Miyuki...would you like for me to take to you my place to live. She looked shocked and tears came to the corner of her eyes ,she nodded shyly. I gave her a gentle smile and hugged her ,she might have had wild hair, ragged clothes,but she was still adorable.

* * *

2 weeks later...

"Miyuki are you ready for your first day at school." I said. She grinned wide and said "Yep I have a new dress ,bookbag ,and school supplies mommy." She said picking up her lunch box. She started calling me mommy every since I fell and got a scab on my knee. Flashback _"Mommy mommy are you okay!" she said anxiously. End of Flashback._ I smiled and told her to come on ,and we jumped into my green Charger. I finally stopped at the gate of Konoha Academy. "Good luck baby." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and ran to the doors to the school. I shook my head and drove off to my job. I work as the top surgeon at Konoha Medical Center and I'm only 19 you heard right 19. I then started texting Ino and asking how her and Shikamaru was ,until I dropped my phone. "Dammit!" I cursed trying to bend down and grab it. I finally got it and sat back up only to hit a black Lamborghini. "Shit shit shit god dammit fuck fuck fuck!" I screamed. I then got out the car and ran as fast as I could to the other person's car.

"Look I'm so sorry I should've..." I started ,but looked up at the dude. He was wearing a black tank top, some red converse, and some dark blue ripped jeans ,this guy was H-O-T HOT! He looked my way and I looked down and blushed. I then mumbled a quick I'm sorry and I'll pay for the damage. He looked at me with emotionless eyes. "Hn whatever." He said in a smooth sexy taunting voice. I finally got the courage to talk normally. I cleared my throat "ahem so if you'll just tell me your name I'll make sure that your car gets fixed I'm Sakura Haruno by the way. He laid back on his car arms folded as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Sasuke Uchiha." he said boredly. I wrote down his name on my check and filled out everything ,but the money slot. "Umm how much for..." I pointed at his car.

He looked at me blankly "850,000 yen" (US dollars: 10,514). My mouth literally hit the floor ,while he smirked a sexy one at that. "ARE YOU CRAZY THERES NO WAY IN HELL I COULD GET THAT MUCH!" I exclaimed. Sasuke took out a smoke and held one out to me "No thanks." I said politely. He shrugged and lit it and put it into his mouth. He sighed "Listen I'll let you slide this once okay I have enough to pay for it anyway so chillax." My face was turning purple .PISSED. "Fucking egotistical basta-" before I finished my sentence out of nowhere Sasuke had me up against his car. He leaned down with his lips gliding on my neck while smirking ,I had to repress a moan forming in my throat. "S-sasuke?" I said unsure. He then started sucking on the tender skin on my neck ,I was sure he was going to leave a hickey. _Omg! he's kissing my neck I don't know whether to let it keep going or stop it I'm already late for work anyways... _Aahh I moaned. One of his hands went up my shirt ,and started rubbing my abdomen , then he kissed me full on the lips sliding his tongue through. "Mhmm." I moaned into the kiss. Just then this old lady said "Go get a room perverts." I pushed away quickly and blushed madly. Sasuke seemed unfazed by the comment. "Meet me at this address tonight 12:00 a.m." He said as quickly as he jumped into the car and sped away.

I stood there shocked and blown away from that hot make out session with Sasuke-kun. I then dialed my job place. Rinng...Rinnng..Riin- _"Hello? Is this Sakura?" Mary asked. _"Yeah Mary listen I'm here to tell you I won't be able to make it to work. There was a pause..._"Okay why is that Sakura-chan." Mary replied._ **Because I was having a hot make out session with this total hot stranger.** "Because I got in an accident." I said. _"Oh My God! Are you okay?" Mary said hurriedly._ "Yes listen I got to go now ok." I said. _"Yeah Yeah sure okay bye." *Click*_ "Hmmm" I sighed

hours later...

Woah this place is huge is this where Sasuke-kun lives? I thought. Only one way to find out ,I said as I knocked on the front door ,once the door opened someone grabbed me and tossed me on the couch. There he was Sasuke in front of me with only boxers on. He didn't say anything all he did was pull down his boxers ,I tried my best to not look at his length and his abs. I turned away and blushed harder than a girl off an anime show. He slowly kissed me from the valley of my breast to my stomach I felt butterflies fill up inside of me. Then I thought how did I get out of my shirt so fast. Whatever it was that made me think about my shirt was soon forgotten when Sasuke sucked on one of my round medium mounds. "Aah Sasuke-kun what are you- Oohhh." He bit my nipple just a little. I finally got the courage to do something I've never done I reached down and grabbed Sasuke's length and moved my hand up and down. His eyes looked like they were shocked for a split second ,but then returned to lust when I rubbed harder. Sasuke laid on his back while I stroke him back and forth ,and he groaned. I then decided to be a little dirty and put my mouth on him. Once my tongue hit his skin he went over the edge and ripped my skirt and underwear off.

He slowly entered and then he started rocking back in forth like a maniac ,I was screaming in pure bliss ,seeing stars everywhere I looked. "Ohhh Sasuke right there... Faster harder" I panted. "Ohhhh..." I sighed as I came and he came slowly afterwards.

"He then got out of me rolled over and had his hand around my waist and we fell asleep just like that. Once morning arrived I sat up and stretched then noticed Sasuke wasn't there. Then I looked at the time. 7:00 a.m. Shit Miyuki!

* * *

"_No daddy no! Please don't hurt me again I'm sorry." Miyuki pleaded. He had a cigarette hanging out his mouth with a white wife beater and ragged jeans. He glared down at Miyuki and slapped her "You bitch." He spat. "I wish your mom kept her legs shut ,get the fuck out of my house before I get rid of you for good." He said walking away. Miyuki was 4 years old at the time ,and poor Miyuki sunk down in a corner and cryed. "Why does daddy hate me." She thought wiping her eyes. "Did you love me mommy?"_

Miyuki gasped panted for breath ,and sat up in her bed. "Mommy?... Mommy." She said getting up. She looked around the kitchen ,bedrooms ,bathrooms ,and outside around the house. She then screamed. "MOMMY!" she slowly sat down on the lush grass and sniffled._ "Was it a lie ,did mommy really want me?" she thought._ Just then the door opened. "Miyuki?" I said. "Mo-Mommy?" Miyuki sniffled ,standing up walking back in the house. I saw that Miyuki was crying ,and ran to her and picked her up and embraced her. "Miyuki what's wrong ,did anyone hurt you?" I questioned. Miyuki shook her head and said. "I thought you left me." I looked at Miyuki lovingly "I would never leave you Miyuki remember that I love you."

Miyuki looked up with big teary onyx eyes ,and hugged me tighter. "T-thank y-y-ou." Miyuki choked. I didn't say anything ,and just kissed her on the forehead "How about we take a break from school for today huh?" I asked. Her eyes gleamed with happiness and she nodded. We were out shopping for girl stuff you know clothes ,makeup ,shoes y'know the usual. "Mommy! Mommy! I'mma look over here." She announce. I yelled an ok and with that said I dropped a handful of clothes ,"Great." I thought "Just great."

"Need some help." a cheery voice said ,I looked up and met with a pair of blue playful eyes. I nodded ,"Yeah thanks ,My names Sakura by the way." I said friendly. He put his hands behind his head with a giant grin plastered on his face "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he said proudly. Once we finished picking up the last of the clothes we decided to talk for a while. "So who are all the baby clothes for you don't look very old to have a child." Naruto said. I blushed at his comment ,"Well actually I found this poor little girl and took her in as my own she's 5." I explained. He looked around "Is that her?" he pointed toward a blonde haired girl picking up fallen toys. "Yeah she's an angel really." I said. This pretty lavendered hair girl then came by ,she had clear gorgeous eyes ,a lot different from other peoples eyes ,a greyish jacket with blue jeans ,and strappy sandels. "N-Naruto-kun w-who i-i-is this." she said shyly. He turned around and hugged the girl tightly ,and she blushed "Hinata-chan ,this is my new friend Sakura-chan we just met." he said happily.

She looked at me with an approving nod "N-nice t-to meet y-you S-sakura-san." I shook her hand "Oh please no san's just call me Sakura-chan or Sakura if you want." She smiled and nodded politely. I wondered how 2 people that were so different matched perfectly for each other. "Mommy! Mommy! ,who are they." Miyuki asked. I smiled "Honey this is Mr. Naruto and Ms. Hinata." She beamed at them and looked towards Naruto and smelled an aroma off of him ,"You smell like ramen ,you wanna have a race to see who can eat the most ramen." Naruto got an challenging glint in his eye "Your on!" he exclaimed. Hinata elbowed him "Don't do that Naruto-kun." I gave Naruto-kun a noogie since I felt like I knew him forever ,"No it's ok Hinata-chan he can have a challenge with my Miyuki-angel." I said.

"I won I won!" Naruto exclaimed ,he said with a huge grin. Miyuki pouted "I'll beat you next time." she promised. Me and Hinata smiled at their childish behavior. "Hello Dobe ,Hinata-san." a familiar voice said. "Teme! What're you doing here oh by the way this is Sakura-chan ,Sakura-chan this is Teme I mean Sasuke." Naruto said excitedly. Hinata nodded at the greeting and I froze. "Sakura-chan are you ok you act like you just seen a ghost." Naruto said worriedly. I snapped out of my paralyzed state ,"No I'm fine I-I mean I need to go." I said hurriedly "Come on Miyuki."

Naruto grabbed my hand "Wait Sakura-chan here's me and Hinata-chan number." I nodded thanks "I gotta go now bye sorry for the inconvenience." Miyuki sat in the car looking around at the outside darkness since it was 7:45 p.m. "You didn't like that man did you mommy." Miyuki suddenly said. I glanced in the mirror back at her ,"What? No I just needed to go was all." She looked like she could see right through my lie ,but dropped it nonetheless. Once we made it home ,I unlocked the door and dropped all the bags on the ground ,and fell out on the couch and turned on some t.v. Miyuki climbed up on the on couch and curled up under me and sighed. I gently rubbed her golden blonde hair ,she was rare case indeed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling something heavy on my side ,I looked down and smiled as an evil idea appeared in my head. I raised my hands cautiously not to wake up my little bundle of joy. I brought down my hands and started tickling her "Hahha mo-ommy hahaa heehe ahaha st-stop hahaha." she giggled. I finally stopped and Miyuki pouted "That wasn't nice mommy." ,I just smiled "Come on time to get you ready for school." I said excitedly. 30 minutes later... "Alright let's go Miyuki!" I grinned ,I most've been around Naruto for to long. She giggled ,and as soon as I thought of Naruto I decided to call him. "Hello?" a deep voice said. "Hey Naruto-kun." I said. "This is not Naruto this is Sasuke." he said. I froze and couldn't move my body. "Sa-ku-ra it's not very polite to leave unexpectedly when meeting someone." he said smoothly.

I suddenly got angry ,"What did you expect me to do when I met my one night stand while meeting my new friends ,speaking of friends why the hell do you have Naruto's phone." I completed while panting. He paused for a long second and I almost thought he was gone until he said ,"The only reason why I got his phone is because I new you would call and now I have your number." My face turned red .PISSED! "How dare you do that ,that's my personal information and you're just going to take it like that without my permission." I stated. Suddenly there was a click ,that asshole hung up on me ,I thought about calling back to confront him ,but the doorbell ranged.

I opened the door ,"Hello." I greeted ,and before I could comprehend what was happening I was up against the wall. "Sasuke." I gasped. He start kissing me and rubbed his hands all over my body. "No Sasuke s-top a-ahh I have a child upstairs." I panted. He stopped and looked at me real hard and long ,"That was your kid?" he questioned. I finally got my breath and glared with full anger in my eyes ,"Yes she is ,Miyuki is my child ,she was homeless and would've died there on the streets so I took her in as my own." I informed ,but then I wondered why am I telling him this. It seemed as though I seen a little reget in his eyes ,but that quickly vanished ,"Can I see he?" he asked. "No why would-" I started ,"Please." he stated. I decided to let him since it seemed please was hard for him to say ,"Fine." I mumbled.

I walked up towards the stairs ,then motioned my hands for him to follow. I slowly opened the door to Miyuki's ,Miyuki someone is here to see you. We opened the door to see her playing with her dolls. Sasuke walked up to her and bent down ,"These are my dolls ,this one is Ally ,and this one is Kisses." Miyuki explained ,"Do you wanna play with me." I then decided to cut in ,"I'm going to my room to get something okay I'll be right back Miyuki-angel." Sasuke nodded ,"Ok mommy." Miyuki said. I walked to my room quickly and searched through the drawers. I looked with anxiety where did I put it! Just then a seductive voice broke me out of my thoughts ,"What are you looking for." he said.

I jumped in surprise then glared ,"I thought you were with Miyuki." He stared at me then pinned me down "She told me to help you." I struggled in his arms ,curse those strong muscled arms ,"Let me go." I hissed. "Ahhhhhhhhh! MOMMY!" Miyuki screamed agonizingly. Sasuke and I immediately broke apart and rushed to Miyuki's room ,only to find her on the ground bleeding from the head. "MIYUKI!" I screamed rushing to pick her ,but was stopped by Sasuke. "I'll pick her up call the ambulance." he said worriedly. I rushed out of the room my fingers shook as I pressed the buttons on the phone. I told them everything that happened ,minus the Sasuke part. Sasuke and I watched as Miyuki was carried out on a stretcher ,I couldn't use my medic skills because of how scared I was. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and I shook and sobbed in his arms ,"D-do y-ou th-h-ink sh-e'll be o-kay?" I asked. He hugged me tighter and stroked my hair ,kissing it slowly afterwards.

I didn't care about who was hugging me or why Sasuke wasn't telling me if she was okay or not I just needed comfort right now. The next morning I woke up with Sasuke's hands around me and we were on the couch. The phone then ranged ,I sprung up and answered it on the first ring. "Hello?" I said. "Yes is this Sakura Haruno?" a voice asked. I choked a little on my words. "Yes." I answered. "About your child... she's in a coma and we're not sure she's going to make it." the voice said. I dropped my phone and all I could hear was hello from the docter. I cryed uncontrollably ,and that's when Sasuke asked what's wrong. "MIYUKI!" I screamed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and yes at the end Miyuki was going to school ,but she forgot something and went upstairs and thats when Sasuke came and Sakura forgot her keys so there you go**

**ANYWAYS... Luv Ya Bunchies Reveiw please!**


End file.
